


Welcome to Cas's Place

by Mrs_M_Dmitri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_M_Dmitri/pseuds/Mrs_M_Dmitri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's best friend, Charlie, drags him out of the college cafeteria to show him her favorite food hangout, Cas's Place was not what he was expected. But a delicious restaurant run out of a small dorm room with a few loyal customers and a close family feel might be just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Cas's Place

"Dean Winchester, where the hell do you think you're going?"  
"...Umm.. to the caff?" Dean turned to Charlie, confused. "You said we should go get something to eat. Somethings to eat are typically in the caff."  
"No they are not!" The way she spoke, one would almost think he had called her girlfriend ugly. "We're going to where the real food is."  
Where's that?" Dean asked suspiciously. Charlie had a way of getting him into trouble and titty bars.  
"You'll see," she said mysteriously. With that, she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, making some hand signal that was probably a nerd thing. Dean had no choice but to follow her.

 

"WELCOME TO CAS'S PLACE!" The inside of the inconspicuous dorm exploded with sound as Charlie grandly opened the door.  
"Oh, never mind. It's you. Never mind guys! It's just Charlie."  
"It's nice to see you, too, Meg," Charlie joked as she pushed into the small room. Dean followed her, surprised to see so many people crammed into the tight space. The first person he saw was the one who had just spoken, a small woman with dark hair. As soon as he and Charlie had entered and shut the door, she gave him a long, cold look. Her name was Meg, apparently. Seated next to her on the couch was a man with an unruly beard. He was leaning forward to better use his laptop and was mumbling to himself. On the bed was an Asian man, cute in a childish way, who was somehow studying flashcards vigorously, while also eating a taco.  
"Don't worry about her, Dean," Charlie said, crossing the room. "She just hates competition when it comes to her little wannabe boyfriend." Dean huffed out a laugh at that. Everyone who knew anything knew that Charlie was gay beyond gay, having gotten there by riding a unicorn over a rainbow, carrying a virtual machine gun.  
Dean made to introduce himself, but was cut short when a third man walked into the room from behind him, carrying some plates and a large frying pan. He was beautiful. A few inches shorter than Dean, the man had insane sex hair. It was wild and dark, perfectly contrasting his stunning blue eyes. No eyes could actually be that bright. He had smooth, perfect, pale skin, marred only by a large, purple hickey on his upper chest, which Dean could see, because he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Of course he isn't wearing a shirt,' Dean thought, 'because today the world is out to out me.' The new man lit up when he caught sight of Dean, revealing an oddly handsome, yet gummy smile.  
"Hey, I didn't know we were having company! I wish someone had told me," the man said. "I'm Cas, by the way. This is my place."  
"Guests, my ass, Cas. We're your costumers," Charlie chastised. "And as for bringing Dean, this is supposed to be a restaurant. New people are supposed to come to restaurants."  
The mumbling man finally looked up, and laughed. "This is not a restaurant. This was going to be a restaurant, until Cas and the rest of us were the only ones who ate here."  
"And yet, we still have to pay," Meg grumbled.  
"That's just cuz Cas doesn't like you," the Asian boy said. "Hi, I'm Kevin. Cas's roommate." Dean looked around, only seeing the bed Kevin was sitting on. He shot a look to Charlie, eyes raised.  
"Remember the bit about Meg's wannabe boyfriend? There's the why not," she whispered in his ear. 'Great,' Dean thought, 'Hes even gay. Openly!'  
"Hey, man," Dean said to Cas, desperately trying not to stare at his lean, yet deliciously muscular body, "if it's going to be trouble for you, I can just go... get food at the Golden Arch or something."  
"No, no. It's fine. Stay. I love having new people to try out my concoctions on," Cas replied, while dishing out the meat in the pan. He handed one to Dean, along with a fork, who immediately took a gigantic bite.  
"Oh, God. Oh my god. Mmm that is heavenly!" Dean moaned obscenely around the taco salad in his mouth. "Oh, my God, I think I might die!"  
"I doubt God has much to do with it," Cas muttered, blushing profusely. Dean, thinking it was embarrassment and denile coloring his cheeks, rather than his nearly sexual sounds, continued trying to compliment the chef.  
"Incorrect. Your talent is definitely a gift from God. I have no idea how the entire student body isn't in here, but I'm glad they're not, because more for me!" Dean continued stuffing food into his mouth.  
"Does that mean you'll keep coming, Dean?" Charlie asked, bumping him with her shoulder.  
"God, yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this, I just wrote it while making dinner (TACOS!).  
> BTW, i don't ship Cas and Kevin, and I didn't mean for it to e there, it just kind of fit. Sorry.


End file.
